A Night With Darren
by dreamaboutlove
Summary: You and your best friend go to Darren's concert for his Listen Up Tour and experience the best time of your life. :)
1. Chapter 1: Excitement

You've been waiting for this day for about two months now, and it's finally here. "Live tonight at the House of Blues, Darren Criss!" you read on Twitter that morning. You have your outfit picked out already, the tickets are in your wallet, and currently you're getting ready for the exciting day ahead of you. Suddenly you hear "Don't You" playing on your phone; it's ringing, so you run to pick it up. "Hello?" you say into your cellphone. "Hey! What time should I come over?" asks your best friend, Paisley. "Now! I'm so excited to see Darren tonight!" You squeal into the phone. Paisley laughs, and tells you she'll be over in a few minutes. The concert was only hours away. Although you incredibly excited, you're still bummed how you weren't able to get VIP. You've been dying to meet Darren for a long time now, and the only thing you could do now was hope you'd be lucky enough to meet him after the show. Once Paisley comes over, you two leave your house and drive to the train station. You could not contain your excitement, neither could Paisley.

You have finally arrived at the House of Blues, and now you have to wait a few hours before the doors open. This doesn't bother you, because it gives you a chance to fangirl with the people in line around you. A few hours have passed, and now the line is moving towards the front door of the venue. "Oh my God we're going in!" you say excitedly to Paisley. She smiles back at you, and you two walk inside. Immediately you claim your spot, right on the main floor, as close as you can get to the stage. The show finally starts as the crowd of at least a thousand people enjoys Theo Katzman rocking on the stage, playing his songs. It's pretty warm inside the venue, but you don't mind because you're about to see Darren Criss, and nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. The lights dimmed and then turned to different colors while one by one each member of his band walked onto the stage. Finally Darren came running out, with his famous pink sunnies, and starting singing "Circle of Life". You look at Paisley and squeal with excitement, as she does the same.

You cannot keep your eyes off of Darren, he is incredibly perfect, singing, swinging his hips, talking to the crowd, and playing his instruments. You sing along to his beloved songs, and cling on to every word of his new songs. As an hour and a half passes by, Darren is already saying goodbye to the crowd, and you feel disheartened because you could watch him up there forever. After most of the crowd left, you and Paisley were dying to sit down and get some food. Secretly bummed out that you two left the venue, Paisley asked if you wanted to go to Subway, since there was one right next to the venue. You snap out of your gloomy thoughts and remember how hungry you are. You also think how lucky you were to even see him in concert. Inside Subway was so much cooler than inside the venue, and the cool air felt good on your skin. You're waiting in line with Paisley and you can see a bunch of other fans with their Darren Criss merchandise sitting down, eating. You think about how Darren is still in the building next store, and it's killing you inside. You just have to meet him, or at least get another glimpse of him.

"Can I take your order?" the employee at Subway asks you, as you snap out of your thoughts again. You order your sub, and then go to get a drink. After the sit down and start eating, you can see that Paisley is just as hungry as you are. By the time you are almost done eating your sub, you can see a figure walking towards the door. It was such a familiar figure, the way he (you assume it's a male) walks, the shape of his face, etc. You start coughing and your heart is beating insanely fast. There seems to be a few other people inside Subway now, but no one from the concert. You tap Paisley's hand incessantly, and point slyly towards the door. Her eyes become big and she looks back at you with the biggest smile on her face. Darren Criss is opening the door, walking into the same place that you and your best friend are eating.

You try really hard to be calm, but your excitement is pouring out of you. Suddenly, a friend of Darren's walks inside and joins him in line. For a second he looks over at the table you're sitting at, and can see the merchandise from the concert. A subtle smile comes across his face as his eyes beam into you. You don't know what to do so you just smile back, maybe too much. After he turns back to look at the cashier and pays for his sub, he walks toward you and Paisley.


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelievable

You don't say anything to Paisley since it would become evident that you're truly freaking out inside. "Hey ladies, I couldn't help but notice that you have some merchandise from my show." Darren says with a warm, welcoming smile. You and Paisley both smile back at Darren, as his smile is infectious. "Of course! You were incredible." You say, surprised at yourself for being so calm. He smiles at you and Paisley, and asks, "So what didn't you like about it?" I give him a shocked look and blurted, "It was perfect!" Darren smiles at you and you can feel your heart fluttering. Paisley nodded her head in agreement. "Is it okay if we sit with you?" Darren asks sweetly, as if you would say no to him! "Sure!" You respond with a huge smile, as Darren motions over his friend. "This is Joe, hey man we're going to eat with-?" Darren says as he looks at you. "You know, I didn't even get your names." Darren says, embarrassed. "Oh! I'm (Y/N)", you say proudly. "I'm Paisley", she says with a smile. Joe says hello and starts eating, while Darren smiles and compliments you on your names. "(Y/N) and Paisley, those are beautiful names." You can't stop smiling, it feels like you're in a dream, but this is even better. You are sitting at the same table as Darren, and he cannot keep his gorgeous eyes off of you.

Here you are, with Paisley, Darren, and his friend Joe, just eating, talking, and laughing. Just a few hours ago you were fangirling over him, and now you're sitting next to him. "Do you guys want to come backstage for a little bit?" Darren offers with another smile. It was getting late, but you two didn't care and said yes, just a few seconds after he offered. The four of you throw away your garbage, and head towards the door. Darren holds the door open for you, and you just smile and say, "Why thank you." You hope you weren't being overtly flirty, but you couldn't help it. You had to be sly about walking towards the House of Blues, because fans were still outside, waiting for Darren. Once you got to the door, the four of you entered the emptied out venue. The only people left were the crew, managers, and employees. "You sure you're not bluffing about my show?" He asks you again. "Of course not, Darren. It was so great!" You reassure him. He walks away for a second and you walk towards Paisley. You just cannot believe this is happening right now.

Darren returns without Joe, and as soon as he walks up to you and Paisley, you realized that it's really late and the last train has already left the city for the night. "Uhhh we totally missed the last train going back home", you say to Paisley as she checks her phone for the time. She has a concerned look on her face while Darren can hear our conversation. "Is everything alright?" he asks the two of you. "We missed the last train", Paisley explains as you nod your head. Darren raises his hand and rubs his chin. "Shit, I'm sorry ladies", Darren says apologetically. You smile because he has the cutest look on his face, but you quickly snap back and realize the situation at hand. "It's okay, we can have someone pick us up." You explain to Darren, but he forms an uneasy opinion about that. "Are you sure? It is pretty late (Y/N)." The sound of him speaking your voice gives you goose bumps. "Positive! It'll be just fine", you reassure him. Darren walks closer to us and takes out his iPhone. "Why don't I have someone drive you girls home?" You look at Paisley and she nods, meaning that she was okay with that. "Well, alright Darren. Thank you so much for taking us backstage, and getting us a ride home!" You say with a genuine smile. Your heart is beginning to feel heavy because you know that in a few minutes, you will be leaving Darren, and most likely won't ever see him again.

Darren leads you and Paisley towards the exit, and then the two of you turn to look at Darren. He steps forward with his arms opening, offering one of his famous hugs. Paisley steps towards him first and you watch as he smiles and thanks her for joining him backstage. You're next, so you give him a smile and leans in for the hug. You can feel his strong arms wrap around your back, and you can feel your legs become weak. "Thank you so much, Darren", you say again, this time quietly, so only he can hear it. He breaks the hug, looks into your eyes, and gives you the most beautiful smile you've ever seen. "Oh, wait! I forgot something." Darren says as he runs back into the dressing room. Confused, you look to Paisley and wonder what it is that he forgot. He comes back with a flyer form his tour, and hands it to you. You look at it and can see that he has written something on it. "Read it when you get home", Darren suggests with a smile. Once again the both of you give him hugs and leave the venue. Just as Darren said, a chauffeur was outside waiting for you. By the time you get home, you're completely exhausted, and just lay down on your bed. Still in awe from what just happened, you remember what Darren handed you before you left. Grabbing your purse off the floor, you grab the flyer and read what he wrote: "Had a great time with you, (Y/N). Keep in touch?" with his autograph, familiar smiley face, and last but not least, his phone number! You squeal and smile so hard your face hurts. You're so excited you can't contain your feelings. After listening to Darren's new songs, you fall asleep after having the best, most exciting day in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3: Adventure

The next morning, you wake up early and immediately remember how amazing your night was. You glance over at the flyer sitting on your end table, the one with Darren Criss's phone number on it. His number! You still couldn't believe it. Should you call him? Should you text him? You had no idea what to do. He doesn't have your number, so you're the only one who can reach out. You sit in bed for a few minutes, just staring at your phone with the message set to be sent to Darren. You start typing, _Hey Darren, it's me (Y/N)!_ That's simple enough, you think to yourself. Then you start think about if he doesn't reply, or if he doesn't even remember you. Of course he does, it was only a few hours ago! Putting your thumb slightly above the send button on the screen, you close your eyes and lower your thumb so the text will send. After you send the text, you sigh with relief, but then you realize that you don't know how long it will take him to text back. Throwing your phone onto your bed, you walk out of your room and into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

After making some eggs and toast, you hear your phone ringing it's alert for a new text. You immediately run into your room to pick up your phone. _Hey, (Y/N)! Miss me already?_ the text read, and it was from Darren. You can't help but smile You didn't know what to text back, but your fingers started moving and writing out a new text. _I was afraid you'd be missing me already, so I knew I had to text you._ You hope that's not too forward. A few minutes later, your phone beeps and it's another text from him. _Glad you did. J _It says, and an overwhelming feeling of happiness fills your being. A second later, you receive another text from Darren: _Come to my show tonight?_ Your mind suddenly goes a million directions at once. His next show was hours away from where you live. Should you do it? The answer was obvious. _Let me get some of my things together and I'll be on my way. _You answer, surprised at how definite you are about it. But when an opportunity like this comes along, you'd be crazy not to go for the ride.

You immediately call Paisley and tell her what just happened, and you ask if she can come with. "I can't, I have work in an hour. I already requested off yesterday for the concert. I'm sorry!" Your smile quickly turns into a frown. You really wanted Paisley to come with, but you understand she has work. You are not going to miss this opportunity, so you decide to go alone to the next stop of the Listen Up Tour. You run to your closet and pick out an outfit, and then grab a small duffle bag. You pick another outfit for tomorrow, because you plan on getting a hotel in the city tonight. You then go to your dresser to get some pjs, and then grab your makeup bag, brush, and phone charger. You then get dressed and ready, and get in your car. Luckily you have a GPS so you won't have a problem getting there. All ready to go, you decide to call Darren, but you're not sure if he will answer. You listen and wait to see if he answers, and are about to hang up, when suddenly you hear a voice on the other side. "Hey! So sorry my phone wasn't near me!" Darren says, and you can tell he is being sincere. "It's okay! I wanted to call and tell you that I'm on my way." You can feel the excitement building inside you. "Great! Let me know when you get here so I can get you an all access pass, okay?" Darren explains, and a huge smile comes across your face. "Okay! Can't wait, Darren!" He laughs a little and then adds, "I can't wait either. See you then!" You hang up the phone, set it down, and put in your Darren Criss mix cd in the player. Taking a deep breath, you start the car, and you are suddenly on your way to see him, for the second day in a row.

A few hours pass, and after you listen to your mix cd of Darren's songs 4 times, you're in the next city. You can feel the excitement building again, and you take out your phone to let Darren know you're there. "Darren, hey! I'm here!" You say excitedly say into the phone. You can tell Darren is smiling, and he replies, "Great! I'm going to send out a security guard to give you're your pass and let you in, okay?" You tell him okay and you park your car. You suddenly get really nervous and check our hair and makeup in the mirror. Taking a breath, you step out of the car and walk towards the venue. Walking towards the back door, you can see a long line of fans with their pink sunglasses and Darren shirts. You hope the guard comes so no one sees you walking backstage. Suddenly the doors open and a large man with "security" on his shirt welcomes you. He motions you over and hands you an all access pass. You smile and follow the guard backstage. There's a door in front of the guard that says DARREN CRISS and he opens it. You walk inside and sitting on the couch with his guitar, looking absolutely adorable, is Darren.


End file.
